


I'm Not Perfect But I'm Perfect For You

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sexy Times, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really mean it?" Slit groaned, breathless as Nux's fingertips brush against his face, his shoulders, his stomach before digging themselves in to his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Perfect But I'm Perfect For You

\---

"Do you really mean it?" Slit groaned, breathless as Nux's fingertips brush against his face, his shoulders, his stomach before digging themselves in to his hips leaving crescent moon marks as Nux's nails bite in to his skin bringing them both closer together as their hips press together. He had missed this, when the wives had run and they weren't together anymore, no warmth between them, barely a connection to keep them together by the knowledge that the other was alive and even that almost want enough in the end. Nux groaned as Slit rolled his hips upwards, gasping as he repeated "Do you promise?" his words almost slurring together as Nux brought his mouth down to kiss him hotly before biting at his neck, above his scarf. "I mean it." Nux gasped out with equal desperation, "Not going' anywhere, nev'r 'gain, Slit." Pulling his lancer close, close, thrusting aside for the moment all thoughts of everything that had divided them for so long.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, tried to edit a few things but I posted by mistake, oh well, two in one day.


End file.
